Groundpounder
Groundpounder (aka the "Beast from Kaon" and the "Pulverizer of the Pits") is a massive gorilla-bot gladiator who fought in Kaon's utterly brutal matches. Under the tutelage of his coach Headlock, Groundpounder's signature "Fiery Fists of Furnax" and arsenal of throws made him a legend to fighting fans. He's not very imaginative with his moves, but he doesn't really need to be, as his sheer power makes him a match even for a Dinobot. Violence is pretty much all he knows, and his sole goal is to prove he's the biggest and baddest beast-bot there is. That driving urge proved too much even for the arena, and his violent rampages ultimately ended with him locked away on the prison ship Alchemor. Free once again, Earth is just the place to make a comeback... and he has no problem with letting Headlock play dirty while he roughs up the opposition. He's sometimes known as Groundbuster. Fiction "The Champ" Groundpounder was once one of the greatest gladiators on Cybertron until he and his coach Headlock were accused of cheating and kicked out of the gladiator circuit. Enraged by the accusation, Groundpounder went on a destructive rampage, requiring the deployment of the Elite Guard. Eventually, both he and Headlock were arrested. Both of them were placed in stasis pods aboard the prison ship Alchemor, but were freed when the ship crashed on Earth. The two Decepticons hid out at a construction site outside of Crown City, while Groundpounder began a new training regimen. Upon seeing an advertisement for the Rumbledome, he decided he needed to prove he could take on the human-built monster trucks. Forcing his way into the arena, he challenged the current champ to a match, and the Rumbledome manager promptly agreed. Though Crasher Casey and her Mechanosaurus put up a good fight, Groundpounder eventually put her rig out of commission... with the help of Headlock's sabotage. The manager, believing the two Cybertronians to be human-controlled robots as part of an act, offered them a permanent spot in the show. For their next show, however, Groundpounder discovered his opponent was another Cybertronian— the Autobot Grimlock, aiming to bring down the crooked duo. The battle became increasingly chaotic and destructive, and began damaging the stadium itself. With Headlock out of commission courtesy of Fixit, who had also been coaching Grimlock to read the ape-bot's moves, Groundpounder left himself open for Grimlock's cannonball attack, and was swiftly incapacitated. "Misdirection" After Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, he deactivated Groundpounder's stasis pod, alongside several others, as part of a bid to bolster Glowstrike's forces. When Thunderhoof brought up Steeljaw's past failures at leadership, Steeljaw informed the Decepticons of his alliance with Glowstrike, and gave them coordinates to follow while he remained at the scrapyard. The escapees later reconvened at Steeljaw's coordinates, where they was inspected by Glowstrike, who seemed pleased by the new cadre of "elite warriors". "Portals" Groundpounder gathered with Steeljaw's other remaining followers on the roof of the crashed back half of the Alchemor, where Steeljaw updated them on his plans to overthrow Glowstike, until she and Saberhorn arrived to talk with Steeljaw alone. "Decepticon Island (Part 1)" Along with the other Decepticons, Groundpounder was present after Steeljaw staged his coup and took control of the Decepticons. "Decepticon Island (Part 2)" When the Bee Team split up to try and incapacitate the vessel, Groundpounder and Thunderhoof faced off against Grimlock, Strongarm, and Sideswipe. Eager for a rematch, Groundpounder got the upper hand, gleefully pounding his Dinobot rival senseless while Thunderhoof handled the other two. He and Thunderhoof were taken out by a high-frequency signal that Sideswipe created as the Autobot tried to free the Mini-Cons held hostage aboard the ship. Both Decepticons were summarily re-frozen by a Stasis bomb that Bumblebee and Optimus Prime detonated aboard the ship. Gallery Groundpounder with Farnum.png Groundpounder and Headlock with Farnum.png Misdirection-jailbreak.jpg Groundpounder is the winner!.png Notes * Groundpounder's signature moves are mostly named after Cybertronian cities. These include: * Polyhex Power-Slam * Cyber City Suplex * Praxus Piledriver * Gygax Gouger * Hydrax Hammer Fist * Fiery Fists of Furnax * Berrillon Bodyslam Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists